pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginagi Sayonara
'Ginagi Sayonara '☀Is an adorable type Idol who can use a premium, a cool and a pop jewel. Her favourite Brand is Fairy Garden. ''' '''She is the representation and the main character of Ginagi Sayonara. Appearance Lovely She has silver hair with golden eyes, with twin tails And her hair curled. Premium Her hair is tied with two tails but part of her hair is loose, her hair is yellow and she has blue eyes. Cool Pop Personality Ginagi is affectionate, very tender and cute, she has a capacity to be nice to people with small conversations, and sometimes she is very sensitive with very strong things, but she is very cheerful, always helps people and gives advice and Her friends think that she is the most tender, innocent and pure little thing in the world and the boys think that she is an angel sent by God, she has a great capacity to forgive people and makes them change their minds, almost everybody knows her And not only because she is a great singer or designer but because she is the best with animals. Unemployed also she is shy, kind and affectionate but she appears trite when her friends are not there. History Ginagi Born of a Priticket which picked up his Manager Miss Shamour and Mikuru Sayonara to see that Ginagi was a vocaldoll decided to treat her like a normal girl unlike the other vocaldolls Ginagi was not born in the form of a big girl, was born as a little girl Which did not affect Ginagi at all and could grow as any girl, Miss Shamour took advantage of the fact that Ginagi arrived as a child and took 6 Girls to grow with her. Ginagi and the girls grew up with a normal life and full of Idols Mikuru made sure that everything in his childhood was perfect and she did it now Ginagi tries to raze everything to become a Kami Idol but after all he hopes to make new friends. However Ginagi is not a common VocalDoll, behind her is hidden a very big story. Trivia * He likes chocolate cake. * He likes white houses * He likes old things and royalty * They are afraid of clowns * It's birthday on 03/04 * Has an obsecion for small things * His Kami Hoshi is Hatsune Miku * His name is pronounced Yinayi. * His version 2 is of his awakening (Coming soon). * The version of mystic rose is the image that I give the mystical rose when it unleashes its true power. * She is attracted to Carla Tsukinami, Souseiseki, Kanato Sakamaki, Azusa Mukami and Soushi Mitsuketami. * He's a fan of Seto Vessalius. * You are nicknamed, Kaori, Tomoyo and Ririchiyo. Songs * Monlight Destiny * Signalize * Move On Now * Prism Spiral * Please Mary * Self Control * Solar Flare Sherbet * Glass Doll Category:Idol Category:Multi-Type Idol Category:Lovely Idol Category:Cool Idol Category:Pop Idol Category:Premium Idol Category:Ginagi Sayonara